


Eddi

by CaptainDemetrios



Series: Lead Balloon Squad (Clone Trooper Ocs) [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Eddi is #Fine, Gen, Lead Balloon Squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:44:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9227393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDemetrios/pseuds/CaptainDemetrios
Summary: Eddi's morning routine is so reliable the squad can set their clocks to him.





	

Eddi’s routine was so regular his brothers could set their watches to him. His day started well before the rest of the squad- even earlier than Cane and Brick. 

 

At 0300 he woke and began checking the squad’s equipment for damage or malfunction. He started with the suits; triple checking all the comms, then once that was secure check for any vulnerable breaks in the armor. He put on every helmet to check the comm connections and HUD. Then, he slowly runs a hand over each piece of armor. When he finds nothing, he puts his helmet on and uses the different scanning options to check for cracks again- infared, black light, microscopic, check, check, check. After exhausting every possible way of looking at the armor, Eddi would move onto the blasters.

 

As a pilot squad, blasters were hardly used, but that didn’t mean they shouldn’t be kept in top shape and checked regularly. Eddi disassembles, cleans, checks and reassembles every blaster. If a single piece is not up to top standards, he replaces it. Since he had joined Lead Balloon squad he had only needed his blaster on Genosis. But he wasn’t going to be unprepared, in any case.

 

Once all the suits and blasters were checked, Eddi moved onto the ships. At this point it was about 0600, Cane was awake doing his morning workout, and Brick was up reviewing orders for the day. 

 

Eddi had to move through the quarters again to get to the planes, so on the way he replaced any fallen blankets on his brothers’ backs. 

 

He’d stop at the door and looked around at his brothers. He stared at each one, as if trying to memorize their existence. Drake always slept on his back- that’s how he kicked off the blanket- sprawled out like he went straight from fighting a Krayt to that bed. Cane was doing pushups now, muttering under his breath a review of battle tactics, always pushing for that ARC position. Brick frowned whenever he read, even just the morning news. Ryder snored into his pillow, and Knight hugged his pillow to his chest. 

 

Sometimes Eddi wondered what Slug would have looked like on mornings like this.

 

Sometimes Eddi remembered what his first squad looked like in the morning.

 

Eddi spent only a few minutes watching the squad before he headed to the ships. 0604. 

 

He starts with his own ship, since he’s most familiar with that one. He pat the painted number of his old squad- 173rd  Red- on the wing of the ship and climbed into the cockpit. First check comm connections, then check the controls didn’t have a delay, then check that blaster and torpedos were registering and responding. Then he checked the emergency eject and parachutes. He checks those four times- twice while he’s in the ship, twice after he’s finished the general inspections. And he knew Knight checked them again when he woke too. 

 

After everything  inside the cockpit looked good, he climbs out and inspects the outside for breaches, cracks, loose wiring- anything that could be a threat. 

 

He did this for each ship, then checked again when he finished the first check, and then finished up by rechecking the parachutes and eject mechanisms. 

 

By then it was 0900, and General Ol’zabek would be awake.

 

Eddi would slip back into the quarters with the others for their morning orders. He’d have to be ready to grab Ryder or Drake, if their tempers got the better of them. He watches Brick, and worries.

 

After the day’s mission, assuming they make it home, Eddi does his checks again and then settles to bed with the others, ready for his next early start.

 

Brick sleeps with his back to the others, facing the wall. The blanket is pulled up to his chin, but sometimes while he sleeps it slips down a little, and Eddi can see the bruises. 

 

Those nights it takes a while for Eddi to fall asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Dont forget to comment!


End file.
